Magic Little Pill
by NightingaleLost
Summary: When Clyde said 'yes' to Token, he didn't expect to have problems. Especially not problems like these. After three years of living together, can anything help? Well all you need is a K-Wizard and a bit of magic...
1. A Colorful Sign

Okay, once again, this was a product of another of my sister's crazy dreams and by God do I love the girl! xD Anyway, read and enjoy and remember children, inter-marital problems should always be worked out! (...did I spell that right?)

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned this you would know. THERE WOULD BE GAYNESS EVERYWHERE!** Is there? No. Exactly.

* * *

><p>Clyde walked sullenly down the street, a morose look on his face as he kicked a can in front of him along the way. A long, weary sigh floated out of him, and his shoulders drooped farther, a touch of petulance turning his lips.<p>

_This wasn't the way it was supposed to be..._

* * *

><p>As Token's best friend, he supposed he should have known. After all, how many times had he gone over to the other boy's house when he was younger? How many sleepovers had they had? So yeah, he should have known at least that...<p>

It still didn't change the fact that Token was a complete slob. And never wanted him.

When Token had asked him out senior year in high school, Clyde had been delighted. The brunet had liked Token for the longest time, and it seemed like a dream come true. So, obviously, he had accepted.

Their time together was short and sweet, sprinkled liberally with hugs and kisses and 'I-love-you's, thanks to the looming prospect of college ahead of them. Clyde was going to the community college, Token to a private university four states away. They were rushing to put all of the love they possibly could into a single school year.

Their first time was awkward: hesitant touches and fumbling movements in a dark hotel room after prom, following age-old tradition so many other teenagers before them had followed. Two weeks later was graduation and then a summer of furious activity to pack, pace, and pretend that worry wasn't gnawing at their bellies: could they survive the distance? The day came and Token said goodbye and Clyde bawled his eyes out just like he had when he lost his virginity but it didn't matter. Token kissed him, drove to the airport alone, and was gone.

Clyde stumbled through two years of college before finally giving up; seeing as his family wasn't rich enough to pay for two more years if he wasn't going to graduate anyway, he settled down to wait for Token to come back like he said he would.

Even now he could still remember the phone calls and longing tones, how they both agreed it sucked major balls to be apart and yes, they still loved the other, yes, they were just waiting for the magic day when they would see each other again.

They _did _survive the distance; the brunet was ecstatic when his lover finally returned, more so when he was presented with a house of their own. Token called it an investment, Clyde called it the greatest gift ever. So they moved in together.

And...that's when the problems started.

Money had nothing to do with it. Coming from a rich family, Token could afford anything he wanted—thus the house—and they had even more when Token started his own supply company, acting as middleman to both the large businesses that bought and the large businesses that sold, and reaping a tidy profit from both. No, the problem lay in two other directions.

In school, Token had always had the neatest work. The neatest backpack. The cleanest locker. But that was only at school and work. At home, he had never given a rat's ass where anything went, and that followed him into his adult years, which resulted in dirty rooms and even dirtier floors of their new house. And because Token was freakin' rich and firmly told Clyde he didn't have to work, who was always home to clean everything up?

Oh yes, _Clyde_.

At first it was a willing labor of love from the brunet, to show that he loved every bit of Token and didn't mind a little clean-up...but now it annoyed the living crap out of him. But he didn't say anything; he thought Token would think he was being whiny over some little thing.

The second problem lay in bed. Or rather, _not_ lay in bed. After their first time, they hadn't done it again until Token had returned to South Park. Even then not for a few months, and Clyde had been the one to initiate it. _This_ time, it went much better, and they both came out satisfied, or at least Clyde had. And they more they did it, they better they got, and the brunet was _extremely_ satisfied with it. At least, until he quickly realized one very big, glaring problem.

Token didn't initiate _anything_.

Oh sure, he'd embrace him, kiss him here and there, nuzzle that one spot on his neck that felt _oh God, wonderful—_but never any farther. It was always Clyde who got the show on the road. The brunet didn't want to believe it at first. After all, who was really counting?

Um, yeah, _he_ was. To test this startling revelation, Clyde abstained for an entire month and a half, never taking it farther than a few sultry kisses and nips.

And Token did absolutely, big, freakin', whopping..._nothing_. He seemed completely unaffected by the lack of sex, while Clyde was practically dying of desire by the second week. After the month and half he had cracked, almost begging Token to have his dirty way with him. Only then did his dark-skinned lover act.

It was a blow to Clyde's ego. Didn't Token want him as much as he himself wanted Token? Was he unattractive? Too fat, too stupid, too much of a crybaby? What was wrong with him? Or maybe Token only had sex with him because Clyde wanted it, not because he was really looking for it from the brunet. It was almost shameful that he practically had to ask to get what he wanted. Would it kill Token to just take the lead for once?

But again, he kept it inside, for fear that the other would reject him. He hid it, and still the thoughts and anger lingered and festered within his mind, tempered by a worried depression. It was a wonder Clyde had stuck around for the three years they'd lived together.

Which is why now he was walking around, kicking a can in moody bitterness.

_What should I do?_ Clyde thought. _Should I just tell him? If it's bothering me so much, he deserves to know, right? Maybe we need some time apart. Maybe I should just...end this. Before we both get too hurt._ He shuddered at the thought. It wasn't like he was completely and utterly miserable beyond all hope. Aside from those two things, he was happy with Token. He really loved him, and Token seemed to love Clyde as well, but who could trust mere words nowadays? He heaved another sigh, and smacked into a telephone pole.

_Owww._

Moaning a bit, Clyde backed up, rubbing his nose. _Maybe I should just think about this at _home_. Token won't be home from work for a couple of hours; I can think in peace there and _not_ run into poles._

Another pained noise as his face started to throb and he happened to look up, and a sign there caught his attention. It was on regular white posterboard, drawn and written in colorful crayons with squiggles and swirls all around it. It looked like an eight-year-old had thought it up.

_Do you have a problem and no one to talk to?_ It read. _Are you just stewing in misery, kicking cans on the sidewalk? Do you have brown hair and is your name Clyde? Well, come to the Amazing K-Wizard and let magic fix your problems! Satisfaction guaranteed!_ Underneath it was a small map pointing to somewhere in the park and the tiniest writing that said, '_The Amazing K-Wizard is not a DJ_'

Clyde was stunned. What was this? Looking around, he tried to see if someone was watching him. Was this some kind of joke?

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, and he returned his gaze to the poster. A giddy feeling stirred out of the ashes of his depression as he imagined Token being the one responsible for this, as part of some elaborate plan to meet him and tell him that yes, he knew what was bothering him and that yes, he would change just for him.

Then he sighed, because Token's name didn't start with a 'K', and the 'K-Wizard' thing had to be a hint toward the owner and designer of the crappily-drawn poster.

But who could it be? And should he go? What would happen if he did? Clyde thought it over worriedly, then turned away firmly, fully intent on walking away and ignoring the strange poster and just waiting for Token to come home.

And he spun around in a circle, taking another look at the map. Well, one little trip there wouldn't hurt, right?

_Famous last words_, he thought dryly, walking toward the park. He entered and started down the sidewalk, going past joggers and dog-walkers, friends and paired couples, looking for any sign of the strange K-Wizard.

And there it was.

A little sign attached to a tree that said, _Visitors of the Amazing K-Wizard, step through here—_ pointing into a small group of trees, shadowy and its interior hidden.

Now Clyde _really_ hesitated. Okay, this was how people got killed in horror movies. They always stepped into some deserted or hidden place, following some stupid little thing, and how did they end up? _Dead._

"I don't wanna die!" He cried, causing a jogger to look at him strangely as he passed. Clyde flushed in embarrassment, then made up his mind. It wasn't like the park was abandoned; tons of people would hear him if he yelled for help.

The thought gave him courage and he walked off the path, delving into the close-packed trees of the woods. Fighting the undergrowth and branches that seemed desperate to smack him in the face with all the force they had, he tripped and stumbled through leaves and branches, making more noise than a dying cow as he kept the destination of grouped trees in his sight.

Before he could think better of what he was doing he was there, and Clyde tripped over a large root and went sprawling into a little clearing, right in front of a large, purple tent, on which a sign hung that read,

_The Amazing K-Wizard welcomes you!_

Clyde groaned, lifting himself up and trying to brush off dirt and leaves from his body. "Gonna get myself killed..." he muttered, straightening his jacket. He paused, looking up in nervousness. He was already here, wasn't he? He should just go in, so that this whole little 'trip' wouldn't be in vain. Clyde thought this, and a voice floated through the cloth of the entrance.

"Come on in, Clyde..."

The brunet jerked back in shock, eyes wide. Holy crap, that was creepy. Now he _really_ didn't want to go in. but suddenly the thought of the empty house across town waiting for him flashed across his mind and he straightened up, determined to go inside. Might as well finish this, right?

His hands parted the cloth and he stepped forward, eyes blinking as he struggled to see in the dim light of the inside. Clyde walked in and focused on the table and two chairs he saw by it, on a man sitting with his back to the brunet, a large deep blue turban placed sloppily over thick blond locks. The stranger turned around and leaned back, a lazy smile on his face. "Welcome, Clyde, to my humble little tent."

"Kenny!" The brunet exclaimed in wonder, hurrying forward. It was Kenny alright. He was taller than Clyde last remembered, more thicker in the shoulders and his hair was longer, curling down to frame a lightly bearded face. But those cobalt blue eyes were exactly the same and they sparkled now, with a mischievousness and poorly-concealed playfulness that made Clyde smile in its familiarity. He hadn't seen the guy in almost seven years.

Kenny stood up and opened his arms to Clyde's embrace, laughing as he pounded his back. The brunet drew back, a wide grin on his face as he looked the blond up and down. "Damn Kenny, where'd you go after high school? You got so tall! And you have a _beard!_" Clyde laughed. "Shit, you look so different, and what's with all this K-Wizard stuff?"

Kenny chuckled, giving him a noogie. "Aww, but you stayed so widdle and cuuute..." he teased. "And you still got that pudge on ya, doncha?" He prodded Clyde's belly hopefully. "Did Token put a bun in the oven?"

Clyde blushed, swatting his hand. "Fuck off! I'll have you know there are cultures that _worship_ this pudge!" He still couldn't help the grin that came on his face again. "Come on, what're you doing back here?"

Kenny grinned, sitting down and gesturing for the brunet to do the same, which he did. "The turban and tent are, my dear boy, for effect, and I have come back to solve all your problems." His smile widened as he leaned forward, head in his hands. "So tell me, what kind of a dress do you need and where should I send the pumpkin?"

Clyde snorted at Kenny's idiocy, but his heart stuttered. Kenny couldn't possibly know Clyde was unhappy, they'd just met again! Nah, he was just stabbing in the dark...right? "Stop foolin' around, I don't have a problem."

The blond looked at him knowingly. "You wouldn't have followed the signs if you didn't have a problem."

"I-I was just curious!" The brunet protested. "I mean, the poster had my name and everything; wouldn't you have gone to see what it was?"

"Clyde...that's how people die in horror movies."

Clyde rolled his eyes. "I know that..."

Kenny leaned forward some more, almost inches from Clyde's face over the small table. "But I digress, my little godchild; don't by shy, I can help." He smiled, almost purring. "Let me help you along: it starts with a 'T', ends with an 'N', and it isn't something you'd get from a jackpot. Although," he chuckled. "in your case, maybe it is."

The other looked at him helplessly. How long had he complained on the inside that no one seemed to notice he was unhappy, that no one was there to listen? He'd kept this quiet for three years, and now here Kenny was, offering not only to listen, but also to lend a help with whatever was bothering him. Still, what if Kenny thought he was just being stupid and whiny? No, he'd rather just keep it inside...

But dammit, Kenny was giving him those freakin' _puppy eyes_, damn big blue sparkling puppy eyes that had charmed so many other girls and dammit if Clyde wasn't turning into a woman already, with the cleaning and worrying he was doing. Those eyes were _begging_, for Pete's sake! Begging and pleading and...aw, fuck.

Clyde sighed. "Okay, okay, I _do_ have a problem. And it's about Token."

"I knew it!" Kenny sat back, all eyes and ears. "Do go on."

"Well, i-it's not _really_ a problem, it's just kinda of, uh, I dunno, maybe it's just me being whiny or something." Clyde looked up to see Kenny staring intently at him.

"Uh huh..."

"And, um, it's not like it's really horrible or anything, 'cause Token's the best guy in the world, and he's nice and smart and really sweet...I should tell you what he got me for Valentine's Day, it was so awesome, I swe—"

"Clyde."

"Oh, right." The brunet cleared his throat. "But, I guess he's really busy with work, and I know that, but..." he paused, and the words just tumbled out. "He's a lazy son of a bitch!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow and Clyde flushed. "W-well, okay, maybe not like that, that just kinda came out, he's really not, dammit, I—"

"_Clyde._"

"Right, right." He took a deep breath. "Ever since we were kids, he's always had a problem cleaning up after himself, and he's still the same. He doesn't actually _do _anything around the house, like, at all. And I'm there all day while he's at work, and I go into a room to find that either his papers are all over the place, or he's left clothes on the floor...it's insane, I even found a pair of his boxers while I was cleaning up his bookshelf! It's like, he doesn't care how dirty things get because he always expects it to be clean later. Maybe because he was raised rich or something..." He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown locks.

Kenny nodded his head, looking to be deep in thought. Then he snapped out of it, looking at the brunet expectantly. "And the other thing? There's more, isn't there?"

Clyde clammed up, biting his lip. He'd said something, he'd opened up about a problem, and that was good. He did feel a little better, but there was no need to go into other, more private affairs. This was as far as he should go.

The blond frowned. "Come on, Clyde, you got this far. Besides, I promise I can help, okay?" His tone turned playful. "The Amazing K-Wizard has knowledge in all things."

The brunet scoffed, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Right, of course."

"Oh, but I do. I have been gifted with the wisdom."

Clyde smirked. "And how did you get this wisdom?"

In response, Kenny raised his left hand, and Clyde noticed something that had escaped him before, sparkling in the dim light.

A wedding band.

Clyde's gasp could have put rabid fangirls to shame. "Oh my God, Kenny, you got _married?_" he grabbed at the hand, examining the ring eagerly, a stupid grin on his face. "Dude...when? How? With _who?_"

Kenny laughed proudly, letting Clyde do as he pleased. "Five years and running. Best decision I ever made."

The brunet glared at him, slapping the table furiously. "Pictures. Pictures now!"

Kenny took out his wallet and pulled out some 8 x 5 pictures, passing them over to Clyde. One of them was a portrait, and that was the one Clyde looked at first. It was her, Kenny's wife—wow, that phrase felt so strange in his head—and he looked over her curiously. She looked young and pretty, all soft angles and delicate curves, her wavy brown hair a couple shades lighter than Clyde's own. She was very pretty, but definitely different than the buxom, shapely girls Kenny had usually gone after.

"Her name's Betty, isn't she beautiful?" The blond was saying as Clyde flipped through the other pictures. The both of them standing at what looked like a fair, Betty holding a big teddy bear; one of Betty at the beach, the wind through her hair, and one of their wedding. Clyde smiled as he saw it. This one had probably been taken by someone in the crowd; Kenny and Betty were going down the chapel steps, white confetti and rice flying everywhere as they held hands and laughed. It was the happiest Clyde had ever seen Kenny look.

He flipped to the last picture, and paused, frowning a bit. This one was...in the hospital, and Kenny was sitting up on a bed, bandaged everywhere as Betty sat next to him, both of them giving two thumbs up to the camera.

"Oh, that one. I got run over after we got married." Kenny chuckled. "I lived." He sighed happily. "She was the only one that really, really cared when I died, and when she started caring, I stopped dying. Like Beauty and the Beast, I swear; made me believe in fairytales over everything else. Now I just have a bunch of crazy accidents."

Clyde gave him a look but didn't say anything, handing the pictures back. "I'm really happy for you...but you should have invited me to the damn wedding!"

"It all happened so fast." Kenny sighed dreamily, fixing the blue turban on his head. "Besides, we were in Argentina, I don't think you could have made it."

Clyde opened his mouth to exclaim in surprise, then thought better of it and shut it. He'd heard stranger things. Kenny gave him a grin. "Anyway, I _do_ have the wisdom, and I have come to solve your problems! Now, come on, spill."

Knowing it'd be useless to put it off any longer and still shocked over this new information on Kenny's life, he relented. "Alright. But, can we keep this quiet? Like, really, this...is kind of private."

The blond pretended to zip his lips shut and throw away the key, and the brunet chuckled, hesitating about where to begin. This was, after all, his sex life he was going to talk about. "Well...first of all, let me just say that sex with Token is _great_." He sighed dreamily.

"He's a beast in bed? An animal? The Lusty Lord of All Things Sultry and Smexy Between the Sheets?" Kenny supplied, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Clyde blushed. "S-sure, let's go with that."

The other shrugged. "You know what they say, once you go black..."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Clyde waved for him to stop, laughing.

"Come on, Clyde, this is me you're talking to. Say anything, tell anything, I've heard it all." Kenny smirked, gesturing grandly to himself. "I remember I used to have a reputation."

"Before Betty."

"Before Betty, of course." he agreed. "Every inch of me belongs to her now." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Clyde made a face.

"Dude, don't wanna think about your junk."

Kenny laughed boisterously, and waved for him to continue. "Okay, sex jokes over, go on."

"Well..." again Clyde hesitated.

"If you're not gonna tell me, I'm gonna guess."

"Do it then." Came the challenge.

Kenny pretended to think. "Hmm...he's too big for you and you can't do it as much as you want."

"Jesus Christ, _what?_"

"He's too small?" Kenny raised a brow.

Clyde sputtered, face flushed red. "Kenny, wh-...n-no...I—dammit, this isn't about Token's...stuff!"

"Ahh, okay."

"Jesus, let me just tell you, okay? _No more guessing_."

"That's what I said in the beginning, but you challenged me." Kenny shrugged. Clyde just scoffed, pouting.

"Anyway...uh, in our relationship..." he started hesitantly. "There are...certain acts...that we do, and I...uh...um..."

Kenny rubbed his forehead. "This is going to take forever."

"Shut up." Clyde took a deep breath, bracing himself. "Token doesn't _want_ to fuck me."

The blond looked startled. "That's not exactly a small problem, Clyde."

"Damn, that came out a little wrong." he sighed. "It's not that he doesn't want to do it with me, but...he never..._starts_ anything, you know? I'm always the one to...get things started, and I don't know if it's just something about me, or if he doesn't really _want_ sex, or just...I dunno...but it's worrying me. I want him to actually _show _me he wants me, that it shouldn't always be me asking for it. I want him to...y'know," He blushed a bit. "Take me by surprise and...drag me to bed or the couch or the _kitchen table_ or _something_ like that. I'm not picky."

Kenny looked thoughtful again. "Why haven't you just told him? Communication is important in a relationship."

"I..." Clyde shrugged. "I don't want to seem whiny or something. What if he gets mad?"

The blond stroked his chin. "And you're really going to keep this quiet?"

"I guess, yeah."

"You have no thoughts of telling him?"

"No."

"Absolutely none at all?"

"Nuh uh."

"Hmm." Kenny thought some more, then brightened up. "I have a solution!"

Clyde was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Indeed I do." The blond dove under the table, bringing up a big black bag with a large white question mark painted on the side. Clyde looked suspiciously at it.

"What is that?"

"My secret bag of goodies; hold up a bit." Kenny rummaged in it, almost shoving his head in to look in it. "Come on, where are you...nope, nuh uh...uh...oh look, I thought I lost that...aha!" He came back up, his turban having completely fallen off, and holding something in a clenched hand. "I have the answer to _both_ your problems, my widdle child." He made a few mystical gestures, and opened his hand, dangling a tiny Ziplock bag with one white pill inside. "This baby here will cure you of all things and make your life a glistening pack of rainbows. You shall never worry again."

Clyde stared at him. "Is it crack?"

"Uh, no."

"Meth?"

"No."

"X?"

"_No._"

"Viagra?" Clyde persisted.

"_No!_" Kenny scoffed, tossing it over to the brunet. "All you need to know is that it is a magical pill that solves problems."

"Seriously, what is it?"

Kenny suddenly gave him a sly grin. "Dear Clyde, trust me. All I ask is that you trust me."

Clyde frowned a little, but took it hesitantly. "What...what do I do with it?"

"You're going to give it to Token." The blond chuckled. "Just slip into his drink or something, and all of your problems will be solved. Like I said, just trust me on this. I have only one of those, so be glad I'm giving it to you." He waved grandly. "Now, you must be off."

"What?" Clyde protested.

"Yeah, man, you may have nowhere to be, but I got a wife to go home to." Kenny laughed. He perked up. "Oh! But first, hand over your phone!"

Clyde was confused but took it out. "Why do you need my—hey!"

Kenny snatched it from his grip, fingers sliding over the touch screen. "Hot damn, this is sweet! Must be nice having a sugar daddy...wow, so many contacts! You gotta have half of South Park in here!"

"Dammit, give it back!" Clyde lunged at him and Kenny laughed, holding it out of his reach.

"One more second...and...done!" He handed it back, and the brunet pouted, snatching it back to find a new contact on his list. '_K-Wizard_'

Kenny pointed to it. "Call that number once you get some results, 'kay? And only when you get results! Now, go shoo."

"B-but—"

"Come on, come on, go home already." Kenny cooed, standing up to lift Clyde and gently push him out of the tent. "We'll meet up for drinks later, okay? Betty would love to meet you, and now, goodbye!"

Clyde was left holding his phone in one hand and the bag in the other as the tent's curtains snapped shut, leaving him outside in the woods again.

_Crazy guy_...he thought, a bit stunned. Turning to walk home, he looked back at the tent, nearly smacking into a tree. The brunet shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>First telephone poles, now trees...damn, I gotta get home already...<em>

_A Couple Of Days Later..._

Clyde flipped over his freshly-made breakfast burrito, pressing the spatula he held in one hand onto the folded tortilla in the pan, making it sizzle as the ends fused together under the heat.

He'd never been one for cooking—except for the occasional taco he used to make at home when he used to live with his parents—but after moving in with Token and having the house to himself for hours on end, he'd decided he was not going to eat out all the time and get huge.

Hell no.

Besides, one of them had to know their way around the kitchen, and Token sure as hell didn't. He thought he'd gotten pretty decent over the past three years, if he said so himself. At least he wasn't setting things on fire now.

Clyde shuddered, remembering those days. Yeah...thank God that Token was rich and could afford so many renovations. And new stoves. And new pans.

Yeah...

A soft pair of footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see Token emerge from the hallway, his short-cut hair still wet from his morning shower and only a towel around his waist. The brunet gave him a smile. "Hey. You want one? I made a couple."

Token peered over. "Ooh, breakfast burrito. Sure." He leaned over the other, wrapping his arms around him and giving him a slightly damp embrace. "Mmm, good morning."

Clyde grinned. "Gonna set yourself on fire, big man. Go sit." He gestured to the table with his spatula. There was a chuckle and arms withdrew, leaving Clyde free to slide a two burritos full of cheesy, bacon and eggy goodness onto a plate and deposit it in front of Token. The other began to eat—no utensils needed—and the brunet settled himself in another chair with a plate of his own.

Token swallowed, checking the time on the kitchen clock. "I got a bunch of late meetings, so I won't be home until after ten...maybe later if they run too long. I'm supposed to take a couple of my clients out to dinner afterwards."

"Okay." The brunet munched on his burrito, longingly wishing inside of himself that it was a taco instead. Maybe tomorrow...or just later when Token left. Then he could have it all to himself, just him and the taco...mmmm...tacos... "Oh, did you put your suit out?"

Token winced. "Forgot that."

Clyde smiled. "I'll do it. You just eat." Standing, he brought his burrito along with him as he padded down the hall that led to their room. Mornings were nice; he liked mornings. Mornings with Token were sweet and involved food, two of his favorite things together in one room. And he didn't have to worry about messes, or who started the sex last night...he entered their room and paused, a scowl on his face.

The bathroom door was open and a trail of water was on the carpet, and a pile of dirty clothes were on the bed, which Clyde recognized as the things that Token had been wearing last night.

God_dammit._

Clyde fixed the bed and threw the clothes into the bathroom hamper, which reminded him that he should wash today or he'd run out of socks again, and closed the bathroom door. The water was already half-soaked in; there wasn't much he could do about it now. Sighing, he opened the closet door and pulled out one of Token's multiple suits, laying it out on the bed and picking out a tie, white shirt and shoes to finish it off.

_All he had to do was wipe off his feet, pick up his clothes and close the damn door_, he grumbled inwardly. _How is that so hard?_ His mom used to bitch at him all the time to clean up after himself; he knew Token had lived in a rich family, but hadn't his mom ever told him that? It wasn't rocket science or anything...and this was _their house_, didn't he at least have any thoughts about keeping it clean?

_And now I'm turning into a woman!_ Clyde whined to himself, finishing his burrito. Look at 'im, talking about cleaning and stuff...what had happened to the chubby kid who didn't give a damn?

_Oh yeah, he died when I moved in with Mr. Token Black here..._

Sighing again, he returned to the kitchen, keeping his irritation off of his face as he passed Token to stand in front of the counters and fix himself a cup of coffee. Lifting the pot off of the coffeemaker, he poured the black drink into his cup and heard Token behind him. "You mind making me one too?"

"Sure." Clyde said absently, flipping open a cupboard above him to pull out the sugar. He moved the small black jar...and saw a tiny Ziplock bag, with one white pill inside.

The brunet paled, and sneaked a glance behind him. Token was busy eating, licking his fingertips as he ravaged the food in front of him; he wasn't paying the least bit of attention to Clyde and the open cupboard.

Okay, good. Clyde turned back to the little baggie, not ten inches away from his face, and felt tendrils of doubt and misery start to latch onto his chest.

He hadn't used it yet. Obviously.

When he'd gotten home that day after his little visit with Kenny, he hadn't known what to do with the blond's little 'gift'. Should he use it? What would happen if he did? What if it was poison? Or some kind of dangerous drug? What if it killed Token? What if it was all a joke and it did absolutely nothing? The thoughts ran wild and hot in Clyde's mind, but there was one that inevitably made him pause and bite his lip.

_What if it worked?_

He would be lying if he said he wasn't absolutely dying to try it out. To think that the answer to the problems that had plagued him was lying in the palm of his hand, just waiting to be used. Could it really be this simple? Could Kenny really have gotten something so amazing and given it to him, just like that?

It couldn't be this easy, could it?

But what if it was? A little part of him whispered inside. This way, we won't have to talk to Token and get him mad or anything. It'll be simple, simpler than anything else we could possibly do.

But we don't know what it does! Another part protested. Kenny didn't tell us anything about this little pill, how do we even know its real? Or even if he got the right one? Clyde shuddered to think about what might happen if it turned out Kenny had meant to give him another white pill, and he gave this one to Token. He didn't want to risk Token's life just because he was being whiny.

You really think Kenny would do that to you? The first voice muttered. He's a good guy, not some homicidal killer. Besides, he did say it was the only one he had. He didn't seem worried at all about getting the wrong one. Do you trust him or not?

The brunet was almost getting dizzy. He would have loved to trust Kenny, without any doubts or reservations, but still...even though he was the first and only person to offer any type of help to his problems, or even hear about them, Clyde still wasn't sure.

To give Token this pill...it almost seemed like a type of mind control. What would it do to him? Would it change his attitude? Or his loving gestures? What if he turned into some kind of obedient zombie and lost all of the things and quirks Clyde loved him for?

It all comes down to trust, he thought ruefully, staring up at the ceiling as he dangled the little bag in front of him.

Well, it wasn't like things were so bad, Clyde decided finally. Yeah, he could definitely rise above this. He just had to get used to Token's messy ways and apparent desire to not have sex with him. Who said he even needed the pill right now? He could totally just adapt, right?

And having decided to completely ignore his problems, Clyde hid it behind the sugar jar in the kitchen cupboard. He didn't have to worry about Token finding it, because the guy never stepped foot in the kitchen, seeing as he couldn't make anything food-wise expect maybe a sandwich, and he needed help with even that, sad as it was. (Clyde didn't care, he thought it was kind of cute how helpless he was in the kitchen.)

And now, here it was again, days later when it had finally slipped his mind. Clyde didn't usually have coffee—that was more of Tweek's thing, and Craig's too, nowadays—so he didn't always use sugar...or really go into this particular cupboard unless it was for the popcorn toppings, cause he loved those.

_Shit_, he cursed inwardly. _I can't exactly let Token see this..._ but Token wasn't looking, after all, what did he have to fear? He bit his lip, and the temptation to use it began to gnaw at him, begging and pleading to finally make things better. Shying away from the traitorous thoughts, he withdrew the little sugar jar and was just about to close the door...when an image struck him, of how Token had left the bedroom when Clyde had stepped in there not three minutes ago.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he snatched the baggie as well, dropping the pill in an empty cup and pouring hot coffee over it. He added milk and sugar, and Token's finished cup sat in front of him, waiting to be delivered.

It was the hope it gave him, not any desperate last-resort, he thought to himself. He wanted things to be fixed without either of them being hurt. He wanted things to be better. And it was only because Token was a tornado of messes at home, he thought defiantly. Not because of...anything else. Of course not.

Oh God, he really hoped it worked and didn't kill his only love.

Gnawing his lips uneasily for a second, he pushed the worry away from his expression, letting nothing slip as he handed Token his cup, sitting down with his own. He stared at him, trying to be casual about it as he sipped at his own drink, watching as Token picked up the cup and took a drink. The other looked a tad bit surprised. "Mmm, it's really sweet..."

Clyde wondered if that was because of the pill. He'd never heard of a sweet poison before, weren't they supposed to be bitter or something? Recollecting himself quickly, he made as if to get up, saying "Oh, I probably put too much sugar in it; let me make you another cup—"

"No, no, it's fine." Token shrugged and continued to drink it, taking an occasional bite of what was on his plate. Clyde, who could have guessed that Token would say that, sat back down, keeping his eyes on his lover over the rim of his cup as he drank slowly. After a few moments of calm silence Token noticed the stare, looking up at Clyde curiously. "What's wrong?"

"What?" A little bit of him began to panic.

"You're staring at me...do I have something on my face?" The dark-skinned man reached up a hand, touching his cheeks and hair, and Clyde gave a little laugh.

"You look like you're playing with yourself, stop it." He giggled. "You're fine."

Token gave him one of his puppy looks, which seemed like a cross between an irritated bear and an extremely constipated dog, and Clyde began to choke on his coffee. "Seriously, what's up?" He asked warily.

Clyde hoped to God Token couldn't hear his heart thundering furiously in him, and cleared his throat of the last remnants of his laughter. "N-nothing, really." He cursed himself for his slight stutter. "Just thinking...and looking at that chest of yours." He added teasingly. Yes! Totally pulled that off, right? Yeah.

The other looked down at himself, letting out a chuckle. "Well, I didn't know I was torturing you so much with my half-naked body. Damn, I suppose this means I have to go put on clothes now..." he sighed, finishing off his coffee and standing up.

The brunet grinned as Token turned and started to walk away, calling out, "This view's not so bad, either!"

Token didn't bother to turn around and face him, yanking off his towel and snapping it over his shoulder as he stalked off. Clyde blushed furiously as his eyes were instantly drawn to his lover's naked butt, scowling. Dammit, okay, Token had won that one...he felt a certain part of his anatomy peek up excitedly, and groaned.

Aw, crap.

After a few moments, Token appeared, dressed in his suit and fixing his tie right when Clyde had finally convinced that one certain part of him to go down. It threatened to come up again when he saw his partner. Hot damn, it might have been three years, but there was nothing sexier than the sight of his man in formal wear, he thought yearningly.

Clyde fixed his tie for him—Token could do it by himself, but Clyde always liked to do it for him—and they kissed goodbye; Token walked out of the door and left in his car.

The brunet sighed and turned back to the empty house. It didn't look like the pill had done anything to change Token's behavior...maybe it needed more time. Or maybe it just wasn't real at all. Clyde sighed again, going to his room to separate the laundry into piles so he could start washing.

* * *

><p>Clyde shuffled home, wondering about what to make for lunch today. Hmm, should he have those tacos he'd been thinking about in the morning? They <em>did<em> sound really good right about now, he mused as he approached his house.

He'd left the house after finishing the laundry for a walk around town, just to clear his head and had spent a good pair of hours walking about and chatting with old friends he'd seen; now he was coming back home to whip up some lunch for himself and tidy up the rest of the house before he started on dinner for himself, seeing as Token was going to be out late and have dinner elsewhere. It promised to be one of those lonely nights...he wondered if Token would be any different when he finally came home.

He sighed, opening the front door. Clyde stepped inside...and paused, wondering if he'd somehow entered the wrong one.

There were flowers. _Everywhere_. There had to be hundreds of them, no, _thousands _of them, lining the front hall and on the living room couches and table, and all over the floor and just..._everywhere_. They were all in red vases, and Clyde saw that they were all red streaked roses. He loved those.

Stunned beyond belief at the realization that yes, this was indeed his house, he heard a shuffle and looked up only to see Token appear in the hallway, striding toward him and giving him a kiss so passionate and hard he would have been pushed back a step if Token's arm hadn't come and hooked around his waist. He could barely breathe by the end of it, gasping quietly as he was finally allowed to draw back, hearing the front door close behind him and not bothering to wonder how Token had done that.

"Welcome back." Token murmured softly, saying only that and not even giving Clyde a chance to speak before drawing him back into another of those hot kisses. The brunet was seriously considering just melting into a puddle by now, still completely shocked out of his mind. What was this? What was happening? Was this all real or some crazy, _delicious_ dream? If it was, he never wanted to wake up!

Token had kissed him plenty of times, hundreds of times, but never with this passion, with this force...with this _hunger._ Not unless they were having sex, anyway. But they weren't right now...and what was with the flowers? It was like some romantic writer's fantasy version of a potpourri wet dream! Clyde felt his knees go weak at the thought: was this the effects of the pill?

They kissed until he couldn't breathe at all, gasping in breath weakly when Token finally let Clyde go...but only about six inches and not out of the circle of his dark arms. The brunet's hands clutched feebly at his lover's arms, and noticed nothing was covering them. Finally looking down, he took in Token's bare-chested appearance; he wore only a pair of loose pants that didn't hide the bulging erection tenting the front of the cloth, and the naked flesh of his chest teased Clyde's eyes, making him lick his lips a little...God_dammit_, he was _hot!_

He tried to form words, his first attempt coming out somewhat like a moan and making Token smirk before he finally got it together. "W-what is all this?" Clyde gestured timidly to the rest of the house.

"Don't you like it?" The taller male backed him against the door and Clyde felt his heart race as Token's hands went up and down his sides, sending a shudder through him. Could...could this be it? Was Token actually gonna start something? Jesus Christ what _was_ that pill?

"Yeah..."

The black, sexy Lord of Lust (dammit, he was gonna kill Kenny for getting those words stuck in his head...) bent down to suck at his partner's bottom lip, running the tip of his tongue over the swollen muscle afterwards as he murmured, "It's something I should have done a long time ago..." Clyde gave an inarticulate groan as Token rubbed himself against the brunet, sending shocks of pleasure through him as his body reacted. "I haven't been paying you enough attention lately, to your _needs_," Token continued, his hands creeping up Clyde's shirt. "And it isn't fair to you...especially when you do so much for me already."

Clyde was in sheer heaven, his nose filled with the smell of roses and Token's masculine scent, as warm fingers rubbed circles on his hips and he emitted a vague agreement, nodding languidly. He wasn't really sure what Token was saying but he felt good and he didn't want this moment to end. Four words, however, broke him out of his spell.

"_I want you, Clyde._"

The husky murmur made his heart freeze for the merest second and he drew back to look at Token, who was staring at him with dark, lust-filled eyes, the hunger in them practically tangible as it rose from his heated gaze. If his face wasn't red already it surely was now. Token had never looked at him like that before. It was raw, deep and _powerful_, searing him inside as his stomach flopped and a sting of anticipatory arousal ran through his body.

He tried to think logically though—damn you logic!—saying shakily, "I...I th-thought you had a bunch of meetings today..."

"Screw that, not important." Token said carelessly, crushing his lips to the other again. Clyde gave in half-willingly, leaning back against the hard door as his dark-skinned lover ravaged his mouth, those damnable bits of reason still floating through his head. As the other left his lips to work at getting the brunet's shirt off he tried to push away feebly, breathing out , "But your clients..."

He couldn't believe he was doing this; Token was actually starting something intimate this time! And if he looked past the flowers, he could see the house was actually clean! Like, seriously clean! What was he, crazy?

Token's hands went up to rest against Clyde's flushed cheeks, as his warm mouth began to kiss at the corner of his forehead, moving sensually slow as his tongue curved to lick at the underside of Clyde's jaw. "Don't you want this, Lyli?"

Oh God. OhGodohGodohGod. Token only ever used that nickname when they were in bed and he knew how Clyde loved it and dear Jesus there was tongue on his neck and—

"Oh _yeeesss_..." He moaned, clutching onto Token's shoulders for dear life as he heard the other chuckle, and he was whisked off through the roses to bed.

* * *

><p>Clyde heard the water running as he lay in bed, curled up with the cover barely over his sweat-among-other-things-dampened hips and thighs, a finger lazily tracing over one of the multiple blood-red rose petals that still graced the bed after their wild romp. The petals were insanely cliché...but dammit it all if Clyde didn't absolutely love it. He was just sheerly ecstatic that Token would do all of this for him, that he really <em>did<em> want him the way Clyde wanted him, with a deep burning passion and sensual longing barely contained inside of him!

An ache in his backside made him wince but he grinned satisfactorily at the thought that we probably wouldn't be walking for a bit. Yes, it was that 'holy-crap-that-was-some-_awesome_-sex-_totally_-worth-the-ache' kind of pain after being pleasured by a Lord of Lust. He shook his head exasperatedly, still grinning wildly. Damn that Kenny and all his—

Holy shit, Kenny! Clyde shot up and hissed as his lower half protested fiercely, feeling as if _maybe_ that pain wasn't such a good thing, and glanced over to the connected bathroom. The door was open a bit as a steam rolled out, and he heard Token humming contentedly as the water ran down. Clyde would have joined him in his shower but he was feeling a little fragile after the way they'd gone at it—God, when Token started something, he damn well finished it and finished it _good—_and he had the sense that if he had joined him they wouldn't get much washing done anyway.

But he didn't think his lover was going to get out very soon, seeing as he'd just gone in, so he took the opportunity now to reach over the bed, straining to reach his pants, which were teasingly just out of reach of his fingertips. Growling, he slid off his front half from the bed just another inch, and managed to snag them, dragging them forward to reach his phone in the pocket. Settling back on the bed, he scrolled through his contacts, finding the one he'd never called before.

'_K-Wizard_'

Dialing it, he barely had to wait a single ring before it was picked up and a low growling voice came through.

"_The fuck you want?_"

Clyde jumped, startled. The hell? "U-uh, sorry, must of gotten the wrong num—" He stammered but suddenly a laugh sounded and Kenny's voice sounded.

"_Dude, you're so easy! So? You get results?_"

"Jesus, Kenny, what _was_ that pill?" Clyde demanded instantly. "I mean—"

"_Did you give it to him?_" Kenny asked lazily.

"Well, yeah bu—"

Kenny chuckled. "_And did he clean the house and physically pleasure you?_"

The brunet flushed darkly. "I-I, well, h-he..."

"_Then your problems are solved, my child_."

"B-but! Is it permanent? What is it? What did it do? What if he changes besides that, 'cause I don't actually want him to change, I love him the way he is, I just had a few pro—" Clyde's voice was rambling full of questions and Kenny cut him off.

"_All it did was make him...see a little easier. It made him realize a few things, alright? And it didn't do anything besides that; he's still the same Token, 'cept maybe this time he'll pay a little more attention. You get it?_"

Clyde was silent. "Wow...but...how can a little pill do that?"

He could almost see Kenny grin. "_Magic, my dear boy. Magic. That's all there is to it. I have to go now, as there is a lovely maiden waiting for her wizard, so call me and we can go out to drink or something. Token too. Bye!_"

The brunet didn't even get a chance to say goodbye before the line went dead and he frowned. Jesus, that guy was strange as hell. He sat there for a few moments before putting the phone on the nightstand, just as the water shut off and a delectably wet Token stepped from the shower. Clyde licked his lips as he saw his boyfriend and partner dry off his hair before noticing that the brunet was watching him. Grinning slyly, the dark-skinned man dropped the towel he held and made his way over to where Clyde sat, still barely covered by the sheets. Standing a few feet away from the bed, he put his hands on his bare hips, standing in all his naked glory as he saw Clyde's eyes tracing the movement of water droplets down his damp skin.

"Like what you see?" He purred.

It took a bit of effort for Clyde to swallow the saliva collecting in his mouth as he drooled over his lover's body. He could smell Token from where he was, a spicy scent of soap, shampoo and that effervescent bit that was Token himself; the scent curled around him as he lay in sheets still covered in the musky smell of sex, making his pulse race as he felt himself become hard again.

Clyde blessed God for the wonders of youth and fast recovery.

"Mhm." He managed, and Token's grin became something predatory and thrilling as he pounced onto the bed, breathing something about needing another bath later. Clyde responded with the ever-fitting "Shut up and kiss me", prompting the other to do just that.

When they met with Kenny for drinks, Clyde was _so_ paying for them.


	2. A Phone Call

**I had the urge to connect some dots so you get this xDDD Now, I didn't have a beta for this so I'm sorry for any mistakes and...yeah.**

**Oh! And thanks to my deliciously awesome friend and fellow Goddess worshiper, Cynical B. Itch for helping me upload lately!**

* * *

><p>Token sat at his desk, tapping away at his laptop, distracted from the rest of the world. Frowning slightly, he finished the check over the payrolls, and sent it to his secretary, who would make sure everyone was paid.<p>

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, relaxing. The life of a young CEO, while not unexciting, did have its lazy moments, and this was one of them. He had a meeting in an hour with a potential new client, but until then he had nothing to do. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, his laptop flashed black, and switched to the screensaver.

Token watched as pictures of him and Clyde together faded in and out, and he smiled a bit. He'd be home in a few hours and then he could relax fully and cuddle Clyde like the teddy bear he was and loved to hold. Though he'd never admit it out loud, of course, manly pride and all that.

He wondered if he should stop by home. He did have an hour, plenty of time to make the drive...but that would mean leaving the office, and then what if something came up? Sighing, he moved the mouse, making the screen pop back up to his email, and began to check over the list for tomorrow. He had a couple of forms to fill out that he had been planning to do tomorrow, but today was as good a time as any and it would while away some time.

He had pulled the forms from their folder on his desk and started to put a pen to them, when his phone rang.

Scowling in puzzlement, he pulled it out. It was his private line. He had two phones, one for work and one for his private life, and while a number of clients and businesses had his work number, there were only a few select people that had his private number. It was the one phone he never let go unanswered, because those few people were important to him. His mother, his father, and most importantly, Clyde. He peered at the screen and his scowl deepened.

The number was blocked.

The hell? Flipping it open, he put it by his ear. "Hello?"

"_Well, well, well, hello. You don't sound too happy; anything wrong, sweetheart?_" The deep voice, obviously male and unfamiliar, made Token narrow his eyes.

"How did you get this number?" He asked bluntly.

"_That's not very important right now...or maybe it is. What do you think?_"

"Stop playing Cheshire Cat and tell me what you want or I'm hanging up." Token said coldly. He had no time for games and prank calls.

"_Sheesh, so touchy...but alright._" There was a chuckle. "_I'm calling about your little sweetheart, Clyde. I'm worried for him. I did get your number from his phone, so..._"

Token felt a chill settle in him. No way. He had a couple of people that didn't like him, but nothing to warrant something like this. And...and didn't this only happen in movies? He felt a yawning pit of terror at the mention of Clyde's name. Was he alright? They didn't do anything to him, did they?

The laptop screen switched to pictures of him and Clyde again and he shut it, feeling an uncontrollable rage rise in him. His voice was pure ice. "How do you know Clyde?"

"_Is that really important right now?_"

A snarl came to his words. "If you've touched him, _you're dead_." This guy didn't know how serious he was. Token had an arsenal of people at his beck and call, and if Clyde was hurt or even _scared_, this guy wouldn't have enough pieces left of him to stitch back together for his _funeral_.

The voice laughed, and lost some of its deepness, becoming much lighter and somewhat impish. "_Dude, chill, the guy's fine. It's me, Kenny. Kenny McCormick._"

Token was taken aback, voice suspicious. "Kenny?"

"_Yeah man, come on, ya didn't forget me already did ya? Kid in the orange jacket, died a lot, obsessed with titties? It's me!_"

"And if I don't believe you?"

"_Do I have to bring up a certain incident when we were nine and made up a talent agency? I seem to remember a little black waiter at a wedding..._"

"Fuck." Token sighed, dragging a hand down his face. It'd been years since he'd talked to the guy. "God_dammit, _Kenny, what the fuck was that?"

There was a chuckle. "_Didn't think you'd take it so seriously. You need to lighten up, man._"

"There are three people in the world who have this number and Clyde is one of them. Forgive me if some random guy suddenly calls me up _on my private line _and mentions my lover, who I _told_ to never give this phone number out, unless he was _dying_." Came the sarcastic response. "What am I supposed to think?"

"_Oh...whoops_."

"Yeah, _whoops_. There are couple dozen hitmen that could have tracked you down in about _five minutes_, you _jackass_." Token sighed. "Dammit, now I have to get a new phone..."

"_I won't tell anyone, I swear._" Kenny laughed. "_I got a new record going, and I got too much going on for me to suddenly mess it all up by dying._"

Another sigh, and Token leaned back in his seat. "What do you want?"

"_Well, I wasn't lying, kinda. I met Clyde today in the park, and got this number from him, but he didn't mean to give it to me, really. I kinda peeked at his phone a bit. But anyway! We got to talking, and he told me some veeery interesting things_..."

The dark-skinned man raised a brow. "Really?"

"_Mhm. Let me just say this: you, sir, are a man in one hell of a mess._"

"What?" Token was surprised. This was a strange turn for a conversation with a guy he hadn't seen in forever. "What do you mean?"

"_Did you know Clyde's unhappy at home? Positively miserable._"

The other was stunned. What? Unhappy? _Miserable_? How did _he_ know? _Why?_ And why the hell didn't Token know about this? Kenny took the silence as a gesture to continue.

"_Well, maybe not completely and utterly miserable, but he's got some complaints._"

Complaints? What? With _him_? But...but everything seemed to be going so well! Kenny couldn't be telling the truth. He told Kenny this, and the blond had the audacity to laugh.

"_You poor, blind idiot. Every day when you go to work, Clyde is left alone with the mess that you make, and he cleans up after you faithfully. He's getting a bit tired of that. Apparently you really know how to trash a room. Now, I don't really think Clyde's changed too much, 'cause he wasn't much of a liar or an exaggerator when we were younger, and it looked like he was telling the truth. He looked really depressed, too._" Kenny paused. "_Now, what're you gonna do about that?_"

Token could barely speak. "Are...are you serious?"

"_Like a fat boy with cake._"

"Well...fuck." Token ran a hand over his head, stunned beyond belief. The Kenny he knew wasn't much of a liar either, and if this was the truth, then...damn. "Why...why hasn't he said anything?"

"_He said he thinks you'll think he was whiny or something. Mentioned something about you being mad, too._"

Ooh. That sounded like something Clyde would say, too. The black man winced, and sighed. "I could hire a maid..." he offered.

If Kenny could have slapped him over the phone, Token was certain he would have.

"_HAVE YOU NO SENSE, YOU GODDAMN IDIOT? WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR ROMANTICISM?_" There was a crash in the background and random cursing, and Token held the phone away from his ear, a little surprised. Well, okay, he hadn't been expecting that. Kenny came back on, a heaved a very long, deep sigh that came over as static. "_The point is not that the mess is there, but that you won't __do__ anything about it. I don't think Clyde would mind picking up after you so much if you just gave him a hand with it. And stopped leaving boxers in bookshelves. Just...pick up a little, wash your plate after eating, and do some laundry once in a while. Don't shove it all on him. Help him out._"

Token gave a sigh, and nodded, though he knew Kenny couldn't see him. "Alright. I will. I don't want Clyde to be unhappy at home." God no, he didn't. What the hell was he of use for if he couldn't keep his only love happy? Money? Hell, anyone could give Clyde that. He wanted to be everything and anything Clyde wanted him to be; he loved him. He'd have to find Kenny later and thank him for this conversation and possible save of his relationship, but he had to get back to work now, and he began to say his goodbyes.

"_I'm not done yet._"

Token froze. There was more? Crap, was he doing _everything_ wrong in this relationship? Why had Clyde even stuck around for so long if he was this discontent with him? "What?"

Kenny cleared his throat. "_You sure this line is private? Things are about to get a little...sensitive on topics._"

"...yeah, we're fine." Token was getting a little suspicious now. What could Kenny be talking about?

"_Is it true you never initiate sex between the two of you?_"

Token nearly choked. "_What?_"

"_Yeah...Clyde doesn't like that either. Maybe you should fix that._"

"He...he told you this?" Token had a little trouble picturing Clyde discussing their sex life, and wasn't very comfortable with the idea of people knowing about this sort of thing.

"_Took a bit of wheedling, but yes. Now, I don't even __need__ to explain what's wrong with that. You have any idea how that makes him feel?_"

Token actually began to blush. This was getting into something, an issue he didn't really want to discuss. He knew _exactly_ why he never initiated sex. "...I didn't really think it was a problem."

There was a silence. "..._you have some major problems in your head, don't you_?_ You ever thought about seeing a shrink?_"

He sighed. "I...oh God..."

"_...why do I have the feeling it's not just a 'I -didn't-think-about-it' problem? You...__do__ want to do him, right? Why don't you?_"

"I'm not entirely comfortable discussing this with you."

"_I'm hurt, Token. Wounded. Clyde managed to grow balls enough to tell me, and you can't? Disappointment, man, disappointment. You put black men to shame. Maybe you should have been born Asian._"

"Thanks." Token responded dryly.

"_Come on, what could be so bad about just taking the lead for once and just '_dragging him to bed or the couch or the kitchen table',_ as he so tactfully put it?_"

"...he said that?"

"_Mhm. He's not picky, apparently. So come on, spill._"

Token debated this for a moment. This was an issue he had struggled with all through the four years he had been away from Clyde during college, and he remembered the worry, the fear he felt at one day them just growing apart and breaking up because his boyfriend was thinking about this little issue too. But no, Clyde had never expressed anything except longing and happiness at talking to him. When he'd come back, and Clyde had started to be the one who began all sexual activities, he put the fear out of his mind and convinced himself that he wouldn't have to do anything about it.

Oh, how wrong he was...and now that issue was back. Fuck.

He sighed. "...I was the one who convinced Clyde to have sex with me after prom. I wasn't really planning it. But prom was over and there were a couple of parties we were going to go to, and I _knew_ for some reason...it just really struck me that we weren't going to see each other for four years. I mean, with all the stuff I was taking, I knew I wouldn't have any time to visit, and I didn't want to wait four years to get into his pants."

"_I just want the reason, not your life story, as interesting as it is._"

"Shut up, this is the history behind the reason, asshole." Token snapped.

"_Okay, okay, jeez. Go on._"

Token hesitated. "...I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I just started making out with him in my car and things were getting...interesting, and I asked him if he wanted to go someplace and he said yes...basically we ended up in a hotel room and we had sex." he paused, lowering his head into his free hand.

"The _look_ on his face when we finished...like he wasn't sure what to say, or even if he _liked_ it...it was my first time too, and he was _unsatisfied_, for the love of God...and then he started _crying_, and..."

"_So you got scared._" Kenny supplied.

"Terrified." Token agreed, sounding very despondent. "Jesus, I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was better when I got back and he started to...'initiate' things. I mean, what if I start something and he isn't in the mood? Or if he doesn't want it? What he's still _unsatisfied_ with it? When he starts things, it ends up great, but...I don't know if that would be the same if _I _did it."

There was a silence on the other end of the line. "_...I never thought the day would come when I heard a black man afraid of sex._"

Token snapped at him angrily. "If you're not going to take this seriously, I'm hanging up. You're the one who brought it up."

"_Sorry, sorry._" Kenny sounded actually contrite. "_But you actually want him in bed and stuff?_"

"Like a black man wants some ass."

"_O—kay..._"

"There was this one time," Token suddenly remembered, "when I swear to God he was testing me. He didn't start anything and we went abstinent for almost two months."

"_And how did that turn out? Did you give it to 'im good?_"

"Uhh, no. If he really was testing me, he cracked first, 'cause after a while he begged me to throw him on the bed, but _God_," Token growled lustfully, remembering those days. "I was about close to cracking myself; I just looked at him and all I wanted to do was just push him up against a wall and rip off every single damn piece of clothing he had on and—"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. Straight man on the phone, man, straight man on the phone. Even this guy has a limit._"

Token snorted. "Wuss."

"_Look who's talking. Anyway,_" Kenny suddenly got back on track. "_Let me just fill you in on a little secret..._

_ ...the first time is _never_ amazing. It's just not possible. And if both of you were virgins, then hell no. What, just sudden __magical__ experience is going to be bestowed upon you? No, man, it doesn't work that way. That's idiotic. My first time was pretty horrible too. I didn't become an amazing sex god at birth, you know. But either way, that's what __practice__ is for._" Kenny chuckled quite lewdly. "_You gotta just keep on at it, and do it over and over and over—_"

"Okay, I get it. Thank you for that wonderful image."

"_My point is, I think you know now what makes him happy. You've got experience. You're not a virgin anymore. And Clyde told me himself that sex with you is great_."

Token felt a flicker of pride. He preened a little on the inside, like a peacock. "Really?"

"_You should have seen his face, it was priceless. Like the air had just turned into tacos; it was hilarious. That guy thinks sex with you is the greatest thing on earth since sliced bread and Jesus. I don't think you'll have any problems if you wanna get a little something going. And think of it this way; now you'll be getting laid __twice__ as much: all the times that Clyde starts something, and now all the times __you__ start something._"

Token got a slightly devious look on his face, stroking his chin. He had always been a man of adventure, and this bore some investigating. And this face of Clyde's that Kenny spoke of was veeeery interesting.

And now he was very, very desperate to get home. Screw the meeting. Hahahaha.

"I'd like to thank you for this lovely chat, Kenny; remind me to buy you a yacht or something." He said smoothly, a grin on his face.

"_Nuh, uh, uh, don't hang up the phone just yet. You see..._" Kenny said in a tone just as silky as Token's. "_I'd like to keep my involvement in this a secret. I did kind of promise I wouldn't say anything, and I don't think Clyde would appreciate me being the one to tell you this. Soooo, that being said, you can't do anything right now, or else he'll know that I blabbed to you._"

"Damn you Kenny, I'm a black man, and I need me some _ass!_"

"_I get this._" Kenny soothed him. "_I understand your pain. I, too, have gone through the black man phase. Which is why I've taken the liberty of giving you a golden opportunity._"

Token raised a brow as his interest sparked. "Speak."

"_I have given Clyde a pill to solve all his problems._"

"If you gave him crack, Kenny, I swear to Go—"

"_Dammit, why does everyone think I deal crack? I don't!_" Kenny sighed, and cleared his throat. "_Anyway, it's completely harmless. It's just a sugar pill. But the thing is, this is your golden opportunity. I told him to put it in your drink, and that it would cure both of his problems. I don't really think he'll give it to you right away, seeing as he probably doesn't believe me, but when he does, BAM! A miraculous transformation of Token Black into a somewhat neater sex beast, and no one suspects lil' ole Kenny in anything. And this way, you can plan it all out in some dramatic, romantic gesture._"

Token nodded slowly. "I see...but how'll I know when he gives it to me,_ if_ he does?"

"_Oh he will. These things don't just go away. He'll keep on worrying about it and worrying about it until he tries it, just to see if his problems really will go away. The hope that it will will make him do it. It's human nature. He wants things to get better._" Token winced at the words. God, he must really be driving Clyde insane...it wasn't a very good feeling. Kenny went on. "_That, and whatever he puts it in will be sweet as hell. It's small, but it packs a punch. And he'll probably be acting all shifty and staring at you too. So...yeah. Give it a couple of days._"

"...alright." Token sighed.

He heard Kenny give a satisfied sigh. "_It does my heart good to know my meddling is working. Oh, and Token?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I'll be waiting for that yacht._" The line went dead.

Token stared, a little surprised, at the phone in his hand. He didn't even have his number, seeing as it was blocked. He gave out a reluctant chuckle and shook his head, wondering just what he was going to do when Clyde finally slipped him the magic little pill.

"Damn Kenny. Always gotta have the last word..."


End file.
